


An Introduction

by Selina_17



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selina_17/pseuds/Selina_17
Summary: Just a few things from my thinking session. If it bores you, sorry for making you waste your time.





	An Introduction

Even though I know that this is not the best place to write a personal note but I believe that people tend to get to know their self by talking or especially, writing. I have never been the talkative one. My mind talks to me so much, too much actually. But I believe it is some kind of bliss. I know there are so many people there can not hear their self voices anymore. Thinking so much may lead you to the wrong way, but what makes us differ from a USB memory stick is that we can choose what we upload to our memory.

All we actually are is some messed up creatures, which has lots of wicked thoughts that unable to free themselves from the others prejudgements. I know that from myself. I have been fighting, switching between being the "bestest" girl in the world and being the worst daughter, ever. Probably we humans are listening to the others only because of the fear of being lonely with our own demons. 

If any of you read this text, please do not hesitate to comment like, I don't know, your thoughts? English is not my first language, so these are going to be my warming up pieces... Thanks for appearing in this page. Have a nice day, night or whatever.


End file.
